David
David is a character in "Mermaid Magic". He is Caroline's little brother. He turned into a siren in "Powers and Disasters" after drinking the potion too. In "Return of the Sirens" he turned into a merman. His powers are Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, and Hydro-Thermokinesis. He is portrayed by pianopup210's little brother. Background David's background is unknown. Transformation David first turned into a merman in "Powers and Disasters". When it's a full moon the pot is full again (with the potion) and David, not knowing what it was, drank it. When Caroline comes back after she left for a moment, she asks David if he drank the potion, David lies and says he didn't. But later, Caroline finds him in the bathroom with a tail. The mermaid government sent Caroline a note saying that he isn't meant to be a merman and send her a fruit that if David eats it, it would turn him human again. David eats it and he looses his powers. In "Troubled Waters" David washes his hands and expected a tail to appear, but nothing happened. So he goes to the kitchen and drinks the potion again. Caroline sees him and admits the mermaid government told her to give him the fruit so that he would loose his powers. Angry, David runs away. Caroline later talks to him and they forgive each other, but when Caroline told David to eat the fruit, he refused. In "Full Moon" Caroline and David have a fight about who's going to keep their powers. At first David was going to eat the fruit so Caroline would keep her powers but Caroline stops him and tells him that she's the one who's going to loose her powers for him. The mermaid government was surprised by Caroline's bravery and let them both keep their powers. In "Captured" is found out that David isn't a merman but a siren. It is said that when you drink a potion, there's a 50% chance of becoming a mermaid (or a merman) and a 50% chance of becoming a siren. In "Return of the Sirens" the mermaid government gave Caroline a gemstone to kill all the sirens in the world. At first, Caroline was happy about the news until David reminded her that he's a siren too. Caroline asked Shell for help and she gave her a potion that can turn him into a merman and she gave it to David. Powers Hydrokinesis In "Powers and Disasters" Caroline made David drink the potion again to see if that would make his tail go away, but instead it gave him the Hydrokinesis power. Hydro-Cryokinesis In "Powers and Disasters" Caroline made David drink the potion again to see if that would make his tail go away, but instead it gave him the Hydro-Cryokinesis power. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Powers and Disasters" Caroline made David drink the potion again to see if that would make his tail go away. Later, Caroline wets him to see if it work. It didn't but when Caroline was going to dry the water on the table, David closed his fist and dried all the water. Teleportation When David was a siren he had the power to teleport. However, he lost this power when he became a merman. Personality David is loving and caring. He may also be a troublemaker as since he already drank two potions without permission and without knowing what it was. Appearances *Magic Potion *Powers and Disasters *Troubled Waters *Full Moon *Random Potion *Discovered *Captured *Return of the Sirens *Reactions Trivia *He is the youngest character in the show. *From "Powers and Disasters" to "Magic Shell" he was counted as a main character. But in "Complications Arise" he was not included in the theme song. *It is unknown if he has a mermaid government agent. If he does, he has never appeared in the series. Category:Characters Category:Mermaids